1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to certain novel tricyclic benzo fused compounds, more particularly to certain hexahydropyrrolo[1,2-a]quinoline, hexahydro-1H-pyrido[1,2-a]quinoline, hexahydrobenzo[e]indene and octahydrophenanthrene compounds of the formula ##STR2## and pharmaceutically acceptable cationic and acid addition salts thereof, useful as CNS agents, especially as analgesic and antiemetic agents for use in mammals, including man; methods for their use, pharmaceutical compositions containing them and intermediates therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Despite the current availability of a number of analgesic agents, the search for new and improved agents continues, thus pointing to the lack of an agent useful for the control of broad levels of pain and accompanied by a minimum of side-effects. The most commonly used agent, aspirin, is of no practical value for the control of severe pain and is known to exhibit various undesirable side-effects. Other, more potent analgesics such as d-propoxyphene, codeine, and morphine, possess addictive liability. The need for improved and potent analgesics is, therefore, evident.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,495 discloses analgesic 1,9-dihydroxyoctahydrophenanthrenes, 1-hydroxyoctahydrophenanthren-9-ones and derivatives thereof which are prepared from intermediates of the formula ##STR3## where M.sub.a is CH.sub.2, R.sub.a and R.sub.b are certain alkyl and aralkyl groups and R.sub.c and Z.sub.a have many of the values given herein for R.sub.1 and Z, respectively.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,260,764 discloses compounds of the above formula wherein M.sub.a is NR.sub.d where R.sub.d is a H or certain alkyl, aralkyl, carboxy substituted alkyl or acyl groups, and R.sub.a, R.sub.b, R.sub.c and Z.sub.a are as defined above.
Copending U.S. patent application, Ser. No. 358,765 filed concurrently herewith, discloses various substituted dodecahydrotriphenylenes, decahydro-1H-cyclopenta[1]phenanthrenes, decahydro-1H-pyrido[1,2-f]phenanthridines and decahydropyrrolo[1,2-f]phenanthridines having activity as CNS agents.
The nomenclature employed herein is based on Rigaudy and Klesney, I.U.P.A.C. Nomenclature of Organic Chemistry--1979 Edition, Permangon Press, New York, including the use of R and S to designate absolute stereochemistry and R* and S* to designate relative stereochemistry. Formulae showing dotted and heavy bonds are generally intended to specify relative stereochemistry, unless otherwise specified in the text.